1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an adaptive processing of sound data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Second, third and fourth generation technologies coexist in the mobile communication system, and each of the techniques has been developed with different speeds and cycles.
A second-generation global system for mobile communications (GSM) technology has used 4 kHz (narrow band) of call frequency bands, and thereafter, a wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) technology has used 8 kHz (wide band) of extended call frequency bands. Recently, since the call frequency band is extended from the speech band (8 kHz) of the previous generation to 16 kHz (super wide band) and to 24 kHz (full band) by using an enhanced voice services (EVS) technology, many processing technologies and methods for the call quality including audio bands are needed.
As described above, the related art may perform signal processing for an audio signal using a high tone of call frequency bands based on the EVS technology.
However, in the related art, since the signal processing is performed without distinction as to whether the audio signal during the call is speech or music, high tones are excessively filtered when the audio signal includes music which has high tones exceeding the speech band so that sound quality degradation may occur.